Some Kind of Trouble
by ZoZo126
Summary: Ten years on, and Watts has just given birth to Keith's child. But why does she want to go straight back to work in New York? Alternatively, Amanda feels herself drowning in a controlling relationship. Not allowed to see her two best friends, Susan and Keith, she hasn't even met her Godchild to be, Toyah. How will she escape?
1. Keith

1997, ten years on.

"No Kevin, purlease understand. Would you rather we all starved?"

"What do you mean? You know that you wouldn't even need to work and we could be comfortable. You're just being selfish!"

Her face snarled. "I'm being selfish? I'M BEING SELFISH?! Well, my deepest apologies for providing for my family!" Her face reddens and I see the tears welling up in her eyes. That's only happened twice before: when I gave her the earrings and when she fond out she was pregnant. Well, now I feel bad.

"Look, I'm sorry. I just don't understand why you have to go all the time. You gave birth 5 weeks ago, you're entitled to respite." I circle her in my arms and move her round to the couch with me. She can't look me in the eyes and is covering her face. I brush the top of her still cropped hair with a brief kiss and pull her into me. I can feel her hot tears on my shirt and her heart beating through our chests. She looks up to reveal a mascara disaster.

"I'm sorry too. You remember what it was like when we were kids? Nobody cared about me and I never had anything good in my life except for you. I don't want the same for my kids."

Jesus, now I feel awful. I can feel the lump rise in my throat as I fight off the tears. I've always been the emotional one in this relationship; well, I've always been the one who isn't afraid to show emotions. And she's always ribbed me about it.

"I know, it just bothers me that you're going away all ready. Toyahs only 5 weeks old, Suze. You know?" She rubs her face on places a watery smile on her face.

"She isn't going to remember this. I need to work, I have to. Please don't stop me." She gets up and walks out of the room. Seconds later I hear the shower turn on.

Emotional blackmail. She knows that we could afford to live comfortably without her even working. Since I took over the garage four years ago I've been doing pretty well and so has she. She doesn't need to work. So why does she want to so much? And why does she want to leave Toyah and I alone?

. . .

_Eurgh, what the HELL is that noise?_

_Oh yeah, that's the definition of beauty, created on our holiday together._

_And she is Toyah._

_And she sure has a pair of lungs on her._

_Just like her mother._

I drag my head from the pillow and slump across the landing. The crying subsides and I think about going back to bed.

Better not.

As I push open the bedroom door, my eyes hardly open, I see her.

Beautiful and blonde, grown out into a stylish bob, however still bleached. The hoops that pierced her ears 8 times gone with two sets of small studs in their place. She still has them though, and every so often I'll notice she's forced the hoops back in and gelled her hair back into the style it used to be.

Susan Watts.

And Toyah Nelson-Watts.

My world.

And I fall in love with her all over again.

Let her work, if it's what she wants.

Let her have anything she wants.

Because she's what I want.


	2. Amanda

Make-up and clothes.

The only two things in life that can take away all my problems.

Foundation, concealer, mascara and a fresh coat of lipstick along with a long sleeved turtle-neck jumper, jeans and boots.

It's boring, nothing glamorous, but it does the job.

I look at myself in the mirror and see an old, ragged woman.

I used to be so full of life, so happy.

My eyes drift down to the fresh red bruise on my left cheekbone.

That's fine, I can pass that off as blusher.

But before I do that, I better go and make Hardy another sandwich.

I won't put butter in this one.

_EUGH, what on Earth is that noise?_

_It sounds like a herd of elephants hurtling through the front door. _

_Is that a woman's voice?_

The sound of a woman giggling followed by a muffled "Shh" coming from Hardy tells me he's just brought another woman home.

It doesn't matter. He's with me and like he says, no one else would have me anyway.


End file.
